


Plain Bagel and Fruit Tarts

by kongduyu



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon Ships It, Detective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier has a crush, M/M, Misunderstandings, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Pining, Single Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Young Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongduyu/pseuds/kongduyu
Summary: Jaskier’s small corner bakery had many regulars. A group of high schoolers visiting him after school, always going for creamy tarts. A young, plump woman who loves everything cinnamon. An old gentleman who just wanted coffee and, of course, Geralt. The devilishly handsome man with a lovely little girl.Or, in which the love fool baker has to babysit Ciri, daughter of a short-tempered detective.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 9
Kudos: 88





	Plain Bagel and Fruit Tarts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you'll enjoy this attempt of romcom cliche of a work.  
> This will be a 3 chapter story.  
> I'll keep this as fluff as possible as I'm a sucker for romance and this ship.
> 
> Enjoy!

Dusting the flour sticking on his hands to his apron, Jaskier put a heavy tray of freshly baked croissants in the display and poured himself a cup of coffee. It was shy of 7 in the morning and just the right time to open the doors of his small bakery.

As a younger man, Jaskier never thought he would own a small corner shop and smell like baked goods all day, yet nearing his late 30s, wiping the tables and welcoming the first customer of the day, he couldn’t imagine being elsewhere. 

He was always a people pleaser, his friends would say. Back when he was holding a guitar under the stage light of some dingy bar, he earned his money with his sharp tongue and wits. Now, he was still doing the same thing, while wrapping a couple of eclair for a sweet old lady. 

“There you go! They are as sweet as you’re this morning Mrs. Morris,” added Jaskier gently as he gave the small bag of pastries. Giving a small _oh you_ , albeit a bit shyly, the lady left the bakery, wishing Jaskier a good day, just like any day. Mrs. Morris was one of the many regulars in the man’s bakery. Maybe even his favorite, always with her flower print dresses and a little outdated color of lipstick, the old lady visited him every day, since the beginning. She would buy something sweet each day for her husband and blush prettily at every small compliment Jaskier threw at her way. 

Jaskier’s small corner bakery had many regulars. A group of high schoolers visiting him after school, always going for creamy tarts. A young, plump woman who loves everything cinnamon. An old gentleman who just wanted coffee and, of course, -

“Good morning!” said Jaskier and jumped up from his small stool as he saw a familiar face. Another, dare he say, favorite regulars of his humble shop. 

“Ah, Geralt, let me guess for you… let’s see, plain bagel and coffee?” added cheerfully the baker, already wrapping up the bagel. The silver-haired customer always had the same order. For months and months, he would get inside in a hurry, look at every piece of pastries one by one as if considering, and decide upon a simple bagel and black coffee. 

The customer, Geralt, was a man who had a sharp suit and sharper eyes. He was a bit over 40 perhaps if Jaskier said so himself. The first time the devilishly handsome man visited his bakery was the hook and when he saw Geralt on a weekend, holding a little girl with peachy cheeks, just 5 years old, was the sinker. Ciri, a lovely little baby girl would come with Geralt from time to time, always getting a free fruit tart or two. 

Well, no matter, Jaskier wasn’t a man who would chase after a married man, he didn’t for well over 10 years at least, so no use in waxing poetry after the greatness of the man, he thought as he passed the order. 

“The cream cheese is on the house and your total is $5” the baker added dutifully while accepting the card from the older man. “I didn’t see you in a while. Busy week?” 

Geralt hummed absentmindedly while putting his card away. “You could say that.” He was usually silent but always courteous. His words were clipped and short, but he was pleasant enough to give straight answers. “My job doesn’t allow much time for breakfast.” added the man kindly. Jaskier could guess that, not that he knew much about being a detective. 

“How have you been?” Geralt continued, tugging his loose hair behind his ear and Jaskier's smile softened without meaning to. Geralt was a hard worker, a great father, and although awkwardly, always tried his best to indulge in Jaskier pleasantries. Not to be misunderstood- Jaskier didn’t know much about the man despite knowing him for over 5 months, other than he was a detective and had a kid… and maybe some more details, but he was a person who loved to stick his nose into others’ life a bit too much. 

He liked Geralt a bit too much.

“Same as ever. Well, winter is coming and the Christmas rush started, you know?” Jaskier offered and threw his hands up in the air dramatically. Seasonal holidays were a mess for small businesses, he would know. 

“Gingerbread or pudding… I can’t seem to decide on the theme.” 

Geralt offered a small smile to that. With a twitch on his lips, and started to walk off. Yet again, that was it. The silver-haired man was a part of the routine, a pleasant one, and candy to eyes but Jaskier tried not to dwell on that. 

“I like Christmas pudding better if it’s any help,” stated Geralt just as he left the bakery, leaving Jaskier with a stupid grin on his face.

* * *

  
  


Jaskier loved Sundays. Sundays were for lazy mornings and sweet coffee. Sunday meant Mrs. Morris would walk in holding on to Mr. Morris’s arms, wearing her prettiest dress while the old gentleman would force a tip in his hand. It meant the youngest kids of families would stumble in, bleary-eyed, buying bread for breakfast. Sundays meant…

“Good morning, princess!” cried Jaskier, leaning down the counter to look at the tiny customer. Holding her father’s hand, there was Ciri, shyly waving at the baker.

“What can I get you today?” continued Jaskier, briefly glancing up at the father before smiling yet again to the 6 years old girl. 

Sunday meant Jaskier gets to spoil the little sunshine with fruity sweets and share a little bit more words with Geralt than usual. It was a pleasant routine by now. Jaskier was a man who loved routines and got heartbroken by them countlessly.

“Can we have a plain bagel with cheese, coffee and- Ciri, come on, tell Jaskier what you want.” Geralt gently nudged the little girl and Jaskier’s heart swelled as the girl cleared her throat seriously “apple pie please!”.

“Alright! I will bring it to your table” Jaskier said with a smile, shooing them with his hands. 

Jaskier wasn’t sure when or why he was so taken by the silver-haired man. Maybe it was the first time Geralt stumbled into his shop, looking sharply awake for 7 o’clock, asking him gruffly if they had coffee. He was a handsome man, after all, and Jaskier loved beauty most of all. But no, that wasn’t it, the baker pondered as he prepared the orders. Maybe it was the day, he saw Geralt dead on his feet, his nose broken and bruises covering his hands. Jaskier learned he was on probation now, and that he beat the shit out of a man for raising a hand to a child. It was the day Jaskier learned that he was a selfless man. He wanted to build a better world, he wanted justice and he was oh so valiant, he threw himself in front of a gun way too many times.

Or maybe, it was time Geralt bought him a small keychain, a teddy bear holding a guitar, and awkwardly told him _it reminded him of Jaskier, and really, it's nothing I just saw it on my way. Ciri wanted me to give it to you so..._

Well, whatever it was, it didn’t matter much, Jaskier sighed and placed the order in front of Geralt. Pinching Ciri’s chubby cheek on his way, the baker returned behind the counter and busied his hands.

* * *

Sundays were just lovely. A hushed banter with Geralt in between serving customers and listening about Ciri’s favorite animal at the moment, Jaskier always looked forward to Sundays. 

An hour in, Jaskier quietly grabbed Ciri’s hand and put her on the counter. A sly way of distraction from her father, which was on his phone for quite some time, almost hissing at it, bagel half-eaten.

Jaskier gasped goofily at Ciri’s made-up story as he side-eyed the light haired man. He looked more and more distressed as the call went on and while Ciri didn’t look much worried, Jaskier could see that her mood was dampening a little. While trying to cheer up the little girl, the baker jumped in shock when Geralt slammed his phone on the table and got up. 

“Cirilla, you have to stay with your grandfather a bit. Let’s go,” ordered Geralt, though kindly. Ciri didn’t look much affected by her father’s short temper as she simply said “No.”

The father’s frown was getting deeper. “Dad has to work Ciri, come on,” said Geralt, this time a bit harsher. Ciri’s head snapped up angrily before whining “I don’t wanna go to Vas pa’s house!” 

Seeing Ciri’s puffed-up cheeks and Geralt’s deepening frown, Jaskier piped up without thinking, “She can stay a couple of hours! We can make some cookies together.” 

Jaskier sometimes hated his big mouth and how much embarrassment he endured because of it. It was one of these moments. 

“Ah, I mean-” Upon seeing Geralt’s face sobering up a bit, Jaskier cut himself off and gently lowered Ciri to the ground. Right, as if it wasn’t creepy to offer to babysit for your customer-crush.

Geralt was suddenly in his space, too close “Will you be, I mean, Is that okay? I’m sorry, her mother can’t take her today and-” the father kneeled in front of the little girl, “Is that okay with you, Ciri?”

Well, out of everything, it wasn’t what Jaskier was expecting but it wasn’t it. In between Ciri’s cheering and Geralt giving him his phone number for emergencies, Jaskier found himself standing in the middle of the bakery, with a little girl holding his hands, watching Geralt rush out by slamming the bakery’s door. Well, Sundays were indeed interesting. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Sweetheart, can you taste-test the cream?” Jaskier said cheekily, catching Ciri dipping a big spoon into the chocolate mix. Giggling shyly, the little girl gave a thumbs up, licking the spoon. 

The day was done. Doors were closed as well as the lights dimmed. Jaskier worried as his stomach gave a rumble of hunger. There were only so many pastries he could feed to a child and he was sure Ciri was getting hungry too, watching her licking some more leftover cream. The baker was never a caregiver type. No, he didn’t even take good care of himself, and now with a 5 years old, he had no idea _and-_

The doors slammed open, and “I’m sorry, they needed me more than I expected- Cirilla!” the burst into the bakery, Geralt looked somewhat out of breath and -was that a holster peeking under the jacket?

As the little girl ran to his father, Jaskier never wanted to kiss a man more. I mean, he did want to kiss the man a bit but, you know?

“I feel so bad for today,” Geralt said, as he picked up his daughter. “Let me make it up for it. I’ll treat us dinner”

“Oh no, it was fun for me! Having her was a delight,” stated Jaskier but couldn’t find a reason in himself to refuse. “But I guess I can eat.” 

Jaskier was a man who loved to stick his nose into others’ life a bit too much and he was especially curious about this man. Also, he wasn’t lying when he said Ciri was an absolute delight to be around. Regardless, seeing the detective’s stoic face clearly apologetic, soft with a certain emotion, oh, how could he refuse.

It was just a dinner anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, first chapter! 
> 
> Please let me know your comments, suggestions, and ideas. I would love to hear your opinions too!  
> I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to update weekly.
> 
> See you in the next chapter!  
> Take care.


End file.
